


The offer

by LadyGwenllian



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: First Time, M/M, Masato knows he shouldn't but can't stop himself, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ren is a smooth bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGwenllian/pseuds/LadyGwenllian
Summary: Masato's slip of tongue leads to some unfortunate (or fortunate) consequences.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native and this is not proofread, so I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Please feel free to point them out. It will be highly appreciated.
> 
> I was sure for a long time that I'm absolutely incapable of writing smut and then this happened. These two are doing strange things to me... Anyway I hope you enjoy :)

Masato let out a frustrated sigh, crumpled yet another piece of paper and threw it in the general direction of the garbage bin. This weeks school assignment was to write lyrics for a love song but he had no inspiration whatsoever and everything he managed to get on paper sounded like cheesy trash. He sighed again, staring at the blank paper before him. On the other side of the room Ren, who was sitting on his bed, put down his tablet.  
\- You sound like you really need to get laid, Hijirikawa.  
\- Oh? Is that an offer, Jinguuji?  
Masato didn’t know what had possessed him to say that, but now Ren was looking at him with a smirk and a dangerous gleam in his azure eyes.  
\- Well, why not? You are after all prettier than most of the girls in here, Masato-hime.  
\- Stop. Calling. Me. That.  
The storm clouds over Masato’s head were almost visible. Ren’s grin only got wider.  
\- Come and make me, Masato-hime.  
Masato’s patience had been worn thin to begin with and now it just snapped. The next thing he knew, he was straddling Ren, pinning his hands to the bed.  
\- Will you just shut the fuck up?!  
\- Wow. You really know how to make a guy interested.  
Masato blushed to his ears and tried to get up, but Ren grabbed his waist and flipped them around, so he was now on top of Masato.  
\- Hm, I think I like this better. I’m more of a dominant sort, you know.  
\- Get off me you pervert!  
\- Oh, come on, play with me a little. You look good enough to eat with that blush of yours.  
To his annoyance, Masato could feel his face getting even hotter. For a moment Ren just watched him with calculating eyes and then he slowly bent down until their noses were almost touching.  
\- Can I have a taste?  
Masato’s mouth felt suddenly dry. His heart was beating so loud in his ears he was sure Ren could hear it too. He was trying to force an angry answer out of him, when Ren closed the distance between them and gently kissed him. The touch of his lips was electrifying. It made Masato’s whole body tingle. He knew he should push Ren away and maybe slap him for a good measure. He found himself kissing back instead and when Ren finally broke the kiss, Masato’s hands somehow found their way around his neck and before he had time to think, he was pulling Ren down for another one. 

Kissing Ren was intoxicating. He had soft lips and skilled tongue and he knew how to use them. Masato even liked the way he tasted - A hint of coffee and something sweet. He knew he was doing something he would regret the moment it was over, not to mention forbidden, but he couldn’t stop himself. Not even when Ren’s lips left his to explore his neck instead and slender fingers started to open his shirt buttons with expertise. It didn’t take long before Masato was resting on his elbows, breath ragged and only in his underwear with Ren kissing his way down his chest and stomach. He half-heartedly tried to protest when Ren eased off his boxers but it turned into a moan when Ren’s tongue grazed the tip of his cock.  
\- You like that? Ren asked with a teasing tone.  
Masato opened his mouth but couldn’t form any coherent words.  
\- Well, then…  
Ren gave Masato a wink and a devilish smile and took him into his mouth. It was warm and wet and felt unbelievably good and Masato was soon reduced to a whimpering mess on the bed. Just when he thought he couldn’t take it anymore, Ren stopped and moved up to kiss Masato on the mouth. He could taste himself in the kiss and was horrified to find it more arousing than repulsing. Ren broke the kiss and gave their room a pondering look.  
\- Hm, we need something to… Ah.  
He took a tube of expensive looking hand cream from the bedside table and poured some on his fingers. Masato was just about to ask, what he was doing when he felt the slick fingers between his legs.  
Oh god!  
\- Listen, I know what I’m doing in theory, but this is my first time actually doing this, so I need you to tell me if I’m hurting you, okay?  
Masato knew he could still stop this. He only needed to say no and that would be it. Ren was many things but definitely not a rapist.  
\- Y-yes. He heard himself whisper.  
\- Good. Ren said and gave Masato a smile that could probably light up half of Tokyo after dark.  
He bent down to kiss Masato again and carefully slipped his finger in. It felt weird at first but in no time Masato was biting his fingers to keep himself from moaning. Ren was licking his neck and nibling his ear, whispering sweet nothings to him. Masato knew very well it was just Ren’s usual meaningless sweet talk, but there was a part of him deep down that wanted to believe his pretty words. Masato whined in protest when Ren pulled his fingers away and opened his eyes to see the other boy reach for his bedside table again and fish out a condom from the top drawer. He swallowed and watched terrified yet intrigued as Ren put it on and coated it with the hand cream. He had a kind of concentrated expression on his face when he gently lifted Masato’s legs on his shoulders, kissing him behind each knee in the process and then slowly pushed himself inside him. It felt good and hurt at the same time. Masato bit his lip and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. Ren stopped moving and touched his cheek lightly.  
\- Are you alright?  
Masato managed to nod.  
\- Can I move?  
Another nod and Ren started rocking his hips against Masato’s, slowly at first and then in a steady rhythm. The pain quickly gave way to the pleasure and took Masato’s last coherent thoughts with it. The only thing left in his mind was the wonderful feeling of Ren moving inside him.  
\- God... you feel amazing…  
Ren’s voice was low and husky. Masato’s answer was a pretty obscene moan which would have made him very embarrassed if he hadn’t been too far gone to care. Ren kissed him sloppily and reached his hand between them, starting to stroke Masato in time of his quickening thrusts. It felt just too good. Masato could feel the warmness low in his stomach tighten and then a sudden wave of pleasure made him see sparkles as he came with a way too loud cry of a something suspiciously resembling Ren’s name. Ren followed soon after with a gasp and a throaty moan. They stared at each other, frozen in place for a few seconds before Ren just collapsed on Masato. After laying there in a panting heap for quite a while Ren finally managed to climb off Masato and flopped on his back beside him.  
\- Fuck. I’ve been wasting my time with girls.  
Ren’s words cleared Masato’s mind from it’s post-coital haze, reminding him about a few uncomfortable facts. He’d just had sex for the first time in his life. In a school dormitory where it was strictly forbidden. With another man. And from all the other men in the world, with Ren Jinguuji. This had to be a nightmare. Except it hadn’t felt like a nightmare at all.  
\- Do you want to take a shower first?  
Masato was startled from his thoughts by Ren’s question and realized with embarrassment that he truly was in need of a shower.  
\- Mmh. He mumbled for an answer and hastily got up. Some previously unused muscles made a sharp protest.  
\- Ouch!  
\- I’m sorry. Did I make you sore?  
Masato didn’t dare to even look at Ren and escaped to the bathroom. When he came back from the shower Ren was still laying naked on his bed, looking happy and content.  
\- S-shower is free. Masato said, cursing the trembling in his voice.  
\- Okay, thanks. Ren answered with a smile and got up. Masato tried very hard not to stare. 

Rest of the the evening was very awkward for Masato. Getting schoolwork done was out of the question, so he tried to read his favorite poetry book, but couldn’t concentrate even on that. He found himself repeatedly glancing at Ren, who was reading some manga from his tablet and humming to himself now and then, like he had no care in the world. Masato couldn’t understand how he could be so indifferent and carefree about what they had done. Finally he decided to give up and go to sleep.  
\- I’m going to bed now.  
\- Mm, okay. Ren answered, eyes on his tablet.  
When Masato came from brushing his teeth Ren was also pulling on his pajama pants. Masato slumped down on his futon, crawled under the covers and closed his eyes. A few moments later he opened them again to see Ren climbing on his futon.  
\- What do you think you are doing?!  
\- Coming to sleep with you. I don’t like sleeping alone.  
\- Like hell you are!  
Ren put on almost as convincing kicked puppy dog face as Otoya.  
\- Come on, You’ll have sex with me but you won’t cuddle?  
Masato could feel his face heating up again.  
\- Whatever. But if you snore or try to steal the covers, you are out. He said, turning his back to Ren.  
\- It’s a deal!  
Half an hour later Ren was fast asleep, head on Masato’s shoulder. Masato was lying awake, slowly combing his fingers through strawberry blond locks and thinking, slightly horrified, that he might have an inspiration for his love song now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hime is princess in Japanese.


End file.
